Il était une fois chez les Avengers
by Nyiliya
Summary: Recueil de mini fics sur les Avengers. Tantôt drôle, tantôt triste, suivez des tranches de vie de nos héros préférés.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les Avengers appartiennent tous à Marvel (heureusement pour eux).

Pairing : Thor/Loki.

Note de l'auteur : Première ficlet d'une série d'autres ficlets, première publication aussi. Ne me mangez pas s'il vous plait.

* * *

Thor se tenait là, l'observant à travers cette vitre glacée. Lui, le dos tourné, fermait les yeux comme s'il méditait, partant mentalement dans d'autres mondes.  
Un bruit se fit entendre, puis une main se posa dans ses cheveux, les caressant. Il se retourna et sans même pouvoir dire un mot les lèvres de son frère se retrouvèrent collées aux siennes. Ses mains se faufilèrent dans la chevelure du blond, s'y accrochant et tirant légèrement dessus à chaque fois que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Pour une fois Loki ne dormira pas seul dans sa cellule. Enfin, s'il arrive à dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Steve/Tony.

* * *

Steve admirait la ville par la grande baie vitrée de la chambre qu'il occupait dans la tour Avengers. D'ici il pouvait observer les divers changements qu'avait subit la ville depuis qu'il avait était congelé. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la pièce, le ramenant au moment présent et stoppant net sa contemplation de cette nouvelle époque. Quand il ouvrit la porte : personne. Son regard s'abaissa, découvrant un grand bouquet de roses rouges accompagné d'une carte où il était écrit :

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, à ce soir.  
Tony Stark. »

Steve rougit, apportant le bouquet dans sa chambre, un air rêveur sur le visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Steve/Tony.

Beta lectrice: Lullyra.

* * *

Tony Stark en avait marre, toutes ses choses lui gâchaient une vue sublime. Cela camouflait si bien ce qu'il convoitait tant. Il avait décidé que dès que l'occasion arriverait, il éventrerait ces fichus bouts de tissus. Oui, effectivement, les chemises de son cher capitaine l'énervaient assez. D'ici quelques secondes Natacha aura quitté la pièce, les laissant seuls, laissant Steve se faire manger tout cru. Plus que quelques pas...Quelques centimètres... Trois... Deux... Un... Il bloqua Steve sur le canapé, lui arracha sa chemise et commença à assouvir ses désirs. Bon appétit Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Thor/Loki.

Beta lectrice: Kyouyimina Miuya.

* * *

Lors du choix de sa punition, Loki avait été plutôt chanceux, il devait simplement rester constamment à moins de dix mètres de Thor. Ce qui l'obligeait à parfois se retrouver dans la tour Avengers pour y passer quelques jours. En général, tout se passait bien. En général bien sûr. Quelques fois, ça se passait vraiment mal pour Loki. Comme en ce moment par exemple. À l'heure du dîner, ils s'étaient tous attablés. Le repas avait été servi très rapidement. L'assiette de Loki était plus tôt bien remplie. Le plat était composé d'une viande à l'aspect délicieux, d'haricots verts et de... Carottes... Oui, des carottes, ces choses immondes et non esthétiques, que ce soit au niveau de leur couleur ou de leur forme. Peu importe la façon dont on les servait, il ne pouvait pas les supporter. Thor aperçut le regard assassin de Loki envers son assiette. Il entama alors un échange, chaque carotte de Loki étant remplacée par deux haricots de sa propre assiette. Loki sourit, amusé par la réaction de son frère. Depuis peu, avoir raté son attaque pour dominer la Terre ne l'énervait plus, au contraire, cela le réjouissait. Passer du temps avec son grand blond préféré, c'était ça qui le rendait heureux.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Bruce/Tony.

Beta lectrice: Kyouyimina Miuya.

* * *

Depuis peu, le docteur Banner et Tony travaillaient sur un même dossier. Ils se retrouvaient donc quasiment toute la journée seuls, isolés dans un laboratoire à travailler. Un jour, par simple curiosité, Natacha décida de les espionner. Elle s'attendait à tout, absolument tout... Iron Man perché à un lustre suite à un problème de sensibilité d'une nouvelle armure, pourquoi pas. Banner en Hulk qui aurait fini par céder au pique-ment de Tony et de son tournevis, chose non étonnante. Elle avait même pensé à trouver Bruce se faire violer par Tony, tant qu'à faire. Oui, elle s'attendait à vraiment tout, tout sauf à ça... Tony en caleçon, allongé sur un bureau, les jambes entourant les hanches de Bruce qui le dominait largement. Il lui faudrait le temps de digérer ce qu'elle venait de voir, même si bien sûr elle ne se priverait pas d'y faire allusion se soir à l'heure du dîner.


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Thor/Loki.

Beta lectrice: Kyouyimina Miuya.

* * *

L'emplacement de sa cellule avait un grand avantage, elle l'isolait complètement de tout le brouhaha d'Asgard, enfin habituellement. Cette fois-ci, même du fin fond de sa cellule il avait pu tout entendre... Ne pas entendre cette rumeur qui courait de bouche en bouche parmi les habitants d'Asgard aurait été impossible, vu son importance. Pour preuve, les larmes qui coulaient de ses magnifiques yeux verts jusqu'à ses joues témoignaient du fait qu'il avait tout entendu. L'un des ennemis de Thor était parvenu à le vaincre, et celui-ci engageait maintenant un combat contre la mort...


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Thor/Loki.

Beta lectrice: Kyouyimina Miuya.

* * *

Ce n'est pas ton monde, d'accord. Elle n'est pas ta mère, si tu le veux. Lui, il n'est pas ton père, si tu y tiens. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas ton frère, si tu le souhaites... Donc tout ceci n'est ni ta maison ni ta famille... En fait, ça m'arrange. Puisqu'on est pas frères, je peux t'aimer librement, puisque Asgard n'est pas ta maison, je peux trouver un lieu qui sera notre maison, et puisqu'ils ne sont pas ta famille, je peux faire en sorte qu'ils le deviennent si tu acceptes de t'unir à moi. Prends ma main Loki, et je te construirais un monde.


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Steve/tony

Beta lectrice: Kyouyimina Miuya.

* * *

Steve se tenait debout à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait à la tour Avengers, les yeux rivés sur le paysage, il observait. La ville avait bien changé, elle était devenue plus lumineuse, plus peuplée, plus stressante, même de nuit dans le cas présent, les années qui passaient ne lui réussissait vraiment pas selon le soldat. Son regard se balada, s'attardant sur certains détails, en ignorant d'autres, il finit par s'arrêter sur le ciel. De ses yeux bleus il cherchait les étoiles, il fût vite déçu en n'y trouvant que la lune, la « pollution » lumineuse de la ville devait sûrement cacher ces petites lumières naturel dont le ciel s'orne la nuit. Son regard se tinta de nostalgie ainsi que de tristesse.  
Un soupir et des froissements de draps le stoppèrent dans sa contemplation, son attention s'ancra à la source des bruits.  
« Steve je vais avoir besoin de toi, je crois que ma nouvelle peluche s'est fait la malle hors du lit en pleine nuit », annonça Tony.

Steve sourit d'abord et fini par étouffer un léger rire avant de se diriger vers le lit pour s'allonger près du milliardaire qui avait élu « domicile » dans son lit.  
« Merci soldat, ma peluche est de retour, je vais pouvoir dormir en paix et sans inquiétude », dit Tony.

Ils se blottirent l'un à l'autre avant de se laisser, à peine une ou deux minutes après, emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Steve regrettait peut-être son ancienne ville, mais certainement pas son ancienne vie.


End file.
